The Pope is tired
by Kuroshi 0414
Summary: Un día de tormenta cuando todos los dorados son pequeños... Llega alguien y conoce a un futuro dorado mientras su maestro esta dormido...


FanFic de Saint Seiya.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

Este FF esta inspirado en una imagen de una amiga, Kamapon

La imagen la pueden encontrar en Deviantart . com (unan los espacios)

El nombre es: "The Pope is tired"

Espero que les guste.

¡Al FF!

Era un día tormentoso en el Santuario de Athena, por lo que los aprendices y sus maestros están pasando un día tranquilo, pero a la vez aburrido. Todos estaban en sus casas, que en realidad son ruinas, y hablaban sobre ellos, de las expectativas y el futuro, pero no por eso, no estaban presentes las bromas, que si bien eran graciosas, hacían que los regañaran de vez en cuando.

En las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, no era muy diferente, sus guardianes estaban limpiando, leyendo, como en el caso del caballero de Acuario; haciendo el vago o simplemente durmiendo, como Cancer. Pero los aprendices de los dorados, estaban jugando, como los niños que son; juegos de mesa, espadas de juguete, camiones, o con sus peluches. Como el aprendiz de Tauro, que jugaba con su "pequeño" diablo.

En medio de toda esta tranquilidad, una sombra se movió ágilmente entre las ruinas y se encamino a la zona donde se alzan los doce templos. Esta sombra se detuvo frente a la escalera que lleva a la Casa de Aries, la única que aún no tiene guardián. La figura misteriosa a paso veloz, subió y al llegar al primer templo, se escondió detrás de un pilar, viendo en todas las direcciones posibles. Al percatarse de que no había nadie dentro, continúo. Atravesó el templo y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Al llegar a la Casa de Tauro, se volvió a esconder. Con su mirada busco al toro dorado y una vez que lo encontró, observó que este estaba inmerso en su ejercicio, levantamiento de pesas. Pasó a través de este templo y siguió con el siguiente.

Atravesó los templos restantes con cuidado y velocidad, no fuera que alguien lo viera, pero al llegar al séptimo templo se detuvo en la entrada. Con un suspiro y mirada melancólica, entro y observó todo con mucha atención. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos de su juventud. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y siguió su camino, que aun le faltaba mucho recorrido.

Las demás Casas no fueron ningún problema, aunque casi lo atrapan, pero logró ocultarse a tiempo antes de que lo vieran. De esta manera llegó al templo principal, el del patriarca.

Una vez allí, entro cauteloso a la sala principal, en donde se encuentra el trono. Se quedó de pie, incrédulo. El patriarca apoyaba su mejilla en el dorso de su mano derecha, y sus brazos estaban reposando en el reposabrazos. Claramente se ve que estaba profundamente dormido. En el regazo del patriarca se encontraba un bebe, de no mas ocho meses de edad. Este bebe jugaba con los cabellos verdosos del hombre dormido; de lejos se podía notar que balbuceaba un poco.

El desconocido se fue acercando cautelosamente, no fuera que una acción inadecuada espantara al pequeño y el patriarca se despertara. Sus pasos eran pausados y silenciosos, en la sala patriarcal el eco se expande con facilidad cuando esta todo muy tranquilo.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del trono y de los que allí yacían, pudo distinguir que el infante en el regazo de la cabeza del Santuario tenia el cabello lila, y estaba usando un piyama del mismo color con estampados de ovejas y corderos.

El hombre camino hasta situarse al costado izquierdo del trono y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño y este, asustado, volteo a verlo. La apariencia del hombre le dio curiosidad. Llevaba un traje verde, que en la zona del pecho era surcada por franjas negras; su cabello era de un marrón oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color. El bebe se acomodó de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a caminar, pero en realidad solo se acercó un poco más al desconocido y le extendió una mano para intentar alcanzarlo, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba al peli-verde.

El oji-marrón se sorprendió de lo que acaba de hacer el infante, pero aun así se agacho un poco y con su mano libre sujeto la mano que el pequeño le extendía y comenzó a hacer moverla en varias direcciones y le sonreía en forma tranquilizadora. Cuando el niño soltó una leve risa, dejo de moverla mano del pequeño y la llevó debajo del brazo del infante; y con la otra, que hasta ese momento permanecía en la cabeza lila, hizo lo mismo. Una vez la manos en posición, lo levanto despacio hasta la altura de su sus ojos. Al tener al niño en esa posición, logro verlo mejor; el cabello lila lo tenía un poco largo para ser tan pequeño, tenía unos brillosos ojos verde jade y que en su piyama de corderitos, en la parte izquierda, tenia su bordado su nombre con hilo dorado. Vio el nombre y sonrió un poco más. Estaba a punto de acercar al infante a su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, pero un movimiento de parte del patriarca lo alerto. Giro un poco la cabeza para ver si no se había despertado, pero no fue así, tan solo cambio su postura. Espero unos segundos más hasta comprobar que no iba a despertar y a paso silencioso salio de la sala principal junto al pequeño borrego.

Bajando las escaleras con cautela y cuidado de que la lluvia no mojara al infante, se dirigió al séptimo templo. Una vez allí lo llevo al sillón que estaba en la sala de estar y lo colocó allí, rodeándolo de cojines para que no se cayera; al terminar de acomodarlo y protegerlo, se fue a su habitación y del armario saco un par de mantas y un pequeño dragón de peluche. Al volver, se asombro que el bebe seguía en el mismo logar en el que lo había dejado y que nada estaba desacomodado.

"Es un niño muy tranquilo" – se acerco y coloco los cojines de manera tal que pudiera acostarse en el sillón y que el piso estuviera cubierto, por si el peli-lila se movía y se fuera de bruces al suelo – "Estoy seguro que nada lo perturbara cuando sea un hombre y que meditara todos sus movimientos y posibilidades" – vio como el niño miraba con curiosidad lo que había traído y le entrego el dragón. Sonrío cuando el pequeño lo abrazo y soltó un pequeño bostezo – ¿Estas muy cansado, eh? – pregunto sabiendo que era inútil – Será mejor que duermas. Aun eres muy pequeño para estar despierto mucho tiempo - tomo al infante en brazos y lo acuno hasta que este se durmió. Giro su cabeza y su vista fue a para a una ventana, al mirar a través de ella notó que la tormenta se estaba calmando. Volvió su mirada al niño y observo que este no solo estaba aferrado al peluche sino que también a su ropa. Cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con una manta y se rió – El patriarca esta igual o mas cansado que tú, pequeño Mu –

Kamapon perdón por la tardanza. No sabía que hacer… ¡La idea estaba y no sabia como escribirla!

Se que esto es más relato que diálogo, pero a mi no me gustan mucho los fanfic con mucho dialogo y poca trama, si es que a veces en el dialogo se va la trama, ¡como que pierde la gracia!

Acepto de todo, desde tomate podrido hasta piedras, ladrillos y concreto. Los rr los agradezco de todo corazón….

Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren otro pueden pedirlo.

Sé que habla mucho sobre el desconocido y sobre Mu, pero entiendan. En el final, Dohko hace entender como que Mu le ocupa mucho tiempo a Shion al tener que cuidarlo (digo, es su maestro, lo entreno y lo educo… Es como un padre y todas sabemos que los padres cuando sus hijos son bebes ni duermen o si lo hacen se despiertan en la noche)

Eso es todo y….

….. Hasta la próxima, amigos!


End file.
